


All I Believe In

by RonRos47



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: One of the things I always enjoy are writing lyric poems with various songs.Decided to do a very short one for Harby.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Kudos: 13





	All I Believe In

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I always enjoy are writing lyric poems with various songs.
> 
> Decided to do a very short one for Harby.

[Harper:]  
Baby I have made some mistakes that I do regret  
I was lost before you  
I don’t care about the presents  
You’re all that I need.

I think of you and me and a classic kiss  
Me holding you and you holding me  
I have all that I desire  
You’re the only girl I’ve got on my list.

*****

[Abby:]

I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
It’s got me believing  
Cause you keep me dreaming  
And the season feels new to me.

Because Christmas love gives me that feeling  
Don’t need no presents underneath the tree  
I couldn’t ask for more than having you near  
On this winter’s night with you.

*****

Harper’s Playlist:

1\. Christmas Wish- 98 Degrees  
2\. Underneath the Tree- Kelly Clarkson  
3\. All I Want For Christmas- Glee Cast  
4\. Underneath the Tree- Kelly Clarkson  
5\. Think of Christmas- Anne-Marie  
6\. In Love on Christmas- NSYNC  
7\. All I Want is You- NSYNC  
8\. Make You Mine- Tegan & Sara

*****

Abby’s Playlist:

1\. Never Knew The Meaning of Christmas- NSYNC  
2\. Seasons of Love- 98 Degrees  
3\. Make You Mine- Tegan & Sara  
4\. Think of Christmas- Anne-Marie  
5\. In Love on Christmas- NSYNC  
6\. This Year for Christmas- Phil Wickham  
7\. This Gift- 98 Degrees  
8\. Song For a Winter’s Night- Sarah McLachlan


End file.
